Maligno
by Txitxas
Summary: Algo se esconde en las entrañas de la Bebop... ¿a qué le teme tanto Spike?


Todos los derechos de autor de la serie de Cowboy Bebop pertenecen a sus creadores y esta historia se ha escrito sin ánimo de lucro. Lo único que pido es me digáis si os gustó o no (suelo tener poca autoestima).  
  
  
  
Bienvenidos a la zona oscura de la mente, aquí pululan seres estrafalarios que nos hacen reír o llorar; seres que necesitamos tanto como el aire que respiramos para vivir en este mundo. Normalmente son benignos y nos ayudan a soportar eso tan amargo que llamamos realidad.  
  
Pero en un rincón, apartados de todos, existen unos monstruos que yacen dormidos. En la gran mayoría de las personas, estos monstruos están dormidos toda la vida o sólo despiertan en los sueños. Pero en unas cuantas despiertan, y pugnan por salir al exterior y tomar el control. Puede que los que sufrán en demasía les llamen en un intento de dar salida a su sufrimiento, aunque olvidan que es como la caja de Pandora. Y en esta caja no hay esperanza.  
  
  
  
  
  
MALIGNO  
  
  
  
  
  
La Bebop había dejado hace tiempo el espacio diferencial. Según el reloj interno de la nave, era la hora en la que la tripulación descansaba plácidamente cada uno en sus camarotes. Hacía bastantes días que un accidente en un portal, les había mandado hacia otro totalmente abandonado y al salir al espacio real, no sabían en donde se encontraba.  
  
Sólo el murmullo de la gravedad artificial era audible por los tenebrosos pasillos que daban a parar a los camarotes privados. Dentro de uno de ellos, alguien dormía en un viejo camastro. Parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que las sábanas no recibían una sesión con la lavadora y el durmiente se revolvía cada pocos minutos. En una ocasión, la cabeza asomó por entre las sábanas buscando una bocanada de aire. La almohada exhibía una mancha de sudor en donde este se apoyaba. Su rostro estaba compungido y de vez en cuando se contraía más con una mueca de espanto.  
  
Un ruido se propagó por el pasillo hasta llegar al camarote y penetró en él. El que dormía abrió un ojo y observó la puerta nervioso -¿Jet? ¿eres tú?-.  
  
El golpe de un microrito desestabilizó la nave por un instante y Spike cayó de la cama. Según caía acertó a coger una pistola de debajo de la almohada y con ella apuntó hacia la puerta. Aunque fue un tremendo golpe, no desvió su atención ni un ápice ni el arma dejó de encañonar.  
  
-¿Eres tú Faye?- preguntó sin mucha convinción -¿Edo?-.  
  
Ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas. Se levantó del suelo temblando, la temperatura del camarote había descendido notablemente y una pequeña nube de vapor se formaba a cada respiración en frente de su cara. Bajó un momento el arma cuando otra vez escuchó ese sonido; unos arañazos en el metal de la nave seguidos de gruñidos guturales y palabras sin coherencia.  
  
Sin dar la espalda a la puerta, Spike se arrastró como pudo hacia donde tenía la ropa de abrigo. Los brazos le temblaban de manera considerable cuando se intentó poner los pantalones y una herida en el muslo le molestaba al mover la pierna.  
  
-¡Eres mio!- oyó a sus espaldas.  
  
Se giró con agilidad felina a pesar de la herida del muslo y apuntó con la pistola, pero del lugar de donde había venido la voz, sólo se encontraba una estantería con pinta de haber estado abandonada desde hacía tiempo. Con la respiración entrecortada registró con la mirada el resto del cuarto sin encontrar nada.  
  
-Esto es una pesadilla- murmuró mientras tanteaba en busca de la camisa.  
  
-¡Eres mio!- volvió a oir mientras una risa se hacía eco en el pasillo.  
  
-¡¡No es cierto!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y disparó hacia un rincón.  
  
La bala rebotó en la esquina con tan mala suerte que le rozó en el brazó izquierdo. El dolor le devolvió momentaneamente la razón y con ojos asustados miró hacia la puerta. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, las voces volverían en cuanto bajara la guardia. Se pusó la camisa; sucia como si hubiera estado arrastrándose por las peores cloacas de Marte, pero le protegería algo del frío reinante.  
  
-Debo conseguir algo que comer o no duraré demasiado- pensó al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta.  
  
Al tocarla, casí se quema de lo congelado que estaba el metal. Abrió la puerta lentamente mientras los dientes le empezaban a castañear. En el pasillo, la temperatura era totalmente normal y Spike agradeció el calor que entró en su camarote. Se asomó con la pistola por delante y sacudió la cabeza -el calor es malo- murmuró.  
  
Salió completamente al pasillo cuando otra vez el chirriar y las voces se escucharon provenientes de uno de los extremos más oscuros. De repente otra vez la voz fue audible.  
  
-¡Eres mio!-.  
  
Spike cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos, pero una fuerza en su interior le obligó a levantarse y buscar algún refugio. Observó la puerta de su camarote -no... ya conocen mi escondite- dijo entredientes. Buscó frenéticamente y casualmente vio la entrada del aire. Sabía que era una opción demasiado fácil, no en vano era el primer sitio en el que buscar a alguien que se escondía, pero no tenía otra opción.  
  
Quitó la rejilla con los dedos mientras la voz le volvía a torturar -¡eres mio!- exclamó dentro de su cerebro al tiempo que una sonora carcajada histérica inundaba el lugar. No se molestó en volver a colocar la rejilla, estaba seguro que ya sabían donde se escondía.  
  
Se arrastró por entre toda la suciedad que se había acumulado en los años de uso continuo hasta que llegó a lo que él pensaba que era el camarote de Faye. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, quitó la rejilla de varias patadas y entró en él. Sin perder tiempo, volvió a tapar la rejilla y la tapó con una manta. Un poco más sosegado, se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a registrar toda la habitación minuciosamente.  
  
-Tiene que haber algo por aquí... tiene que haber algo por aquí...- susurraba entre dientes mientras revolvía unos cajones tirando toda la ropa por el suelo.  
  
En los tubos de ventilación algo corría por ellos sin dificultad alguna. Spike se giró hacia donde procedía el sonido. De repente, los pasos se pararon justo en la entrada de la rejilla.  
  
Con los brazos temblorosos y los nervios fuera de sí levantó el arma hacia la rejilla y esperó. Los minutos parecían hacerse eternos mientras "eso" arañaba el metal como queriendo entrar sin que pudiera lograrlo. Al final se impuso el miedo y Spike disparó. La bala atravesó limpiamente la plancha y la criatura salió corriendo haciendo mucho ruido. Spike bajó el arma quedándose sentado en el rincón opuesto a la rejilla. Del agujero salió un líquido viscoso rojo.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta, este se levantó movido por la curiosidad y quitó la manta de la rejilla. El líquido era más abundante allí -esto es sangre- pensó mientras comprobaba la textura con dos de sus dedos. Con mucha precaución metió los dedos en la rejilla y rozó algo.  
  
Los apartó al instante e intentó ver a traves de los espacios. Se acercaba más creyendo haber visto algo. El ruido de un libro cayendo al suelo le despistó un instante y la tapa de la rejilla saltó. Una criatura saltó a la cara de Spike y comenzó a arañarle la cara mientras intentaba defenderse con los brazos. Realizó dos tiros con los ojos cerrados hacia donde pensaba que estaba con el consiguiente peligro de herirse a sí mismo y la criatura cayó al suelo.  
  
Con la camisa se limpió la cara de sangre. En ella sólo tenía unos cuantos arañazos sin importancia, pero estaba llena de sangre. Desvió la vista hacia la derecha y comprobó que se trataba de una rata. Muy grande para su tamaño normal, pero una rata al fin y al cabo.  
  
Spike suspiró más calmado y procedió a tapar la entrada con la rejilla y la manta, sin darse cuenta que algo lo estaba observando con dos ojillos brillantes en la oscuridad.  
  
Se volvió para seguir registrando la habitación. Al cabo de varias horas hizo un recuento de lo que había conseguido.  
  
-Dos pistolas, varios cargadores, ropa limpia, varias latas de comida...- iba contando todos los tesoros de Faye cuando algo le llamó la atención -¿qué es esto?-.  
  
Se trataba de una cajita rectangular de madera muy oscura, adornada con símbolos de color dorado en los laterales y unas pequeñas patas que asemejaba las cabezas de unos dragones. Intentó abrirla, pero aunque no tenía cerrojo, era imposible con las manos desnudas. Una idea pasó por su cabeza, pero la deshechó tan rápido como había llegado con una mueca de asco.  
  
Se giró y en una pequeña mochila que le servía a Faye para cuando desaparecía en alguno de sus famosos ataques de ludopatía comenzó a meter todo lo que había encontrado excepto un par de latas de comida y los cargadores. Se cambió de camisa y se puso una camiseta holgada que ella usaba para dormir. Abrió las dos latas y se las empezó a comer con ansia, se atragantó varias veces y se sorprendió del tiempo que llevaba sin comer, ni siquiera había notado que tenía tanta hambre hasta que se metió en la boca el primer trozo de carne.  
  
Cuando terminó de comer, empezó la sed a atormentarlo. Había sudado mucho y necesitaba reponer el líquido perdido. El único adorno en esa habitación era un florero con algunas flores ya mustias. Spike se acercó y vio que en el fondo quedaba algo de líquido. Hizo de tripas corazón y bebió lo que quedaba. Antes prefería eso a tener que salir al pasillo. Una vez saciado, se tumbó en la cama para repasar un plan con el que huir de ahí.  
  
-Tengo que ir hasta el Swordfish II como sea- murmuró mientras observaba la bombilla del techo -una vez fuera de aquí, me las podré arreglar yo sólo-.  
  
Con estos pensamientos, la luz hipnótica de la bombilla y el cansancio acumulado, los ojos se le fueron cerrando. Cerró los ojos al cabo de unos minutos rendido por el cansancio y el murmullo de los motores de la nave.  
  
Se levantó en cuanto fue consciente de que se había dormido. Faye estaba a su lado sentada esperando a que se levantara.  
  
-¿Te parece bonito quedarte ahí dormido?- preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Spike se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se frotó la nuca -perdona... creo que estoy un poco cansado...-.  
  
Faye sonrió y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama inclinándose especialmente sugerente -te perdono esta vez... pero tienes que acabar lo que has empezado-.  
  
Sin darle tiempo a hacer nada, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Spike dándole un largo beso. Spike abrió los ojos más de lo normal y la separó con las manos.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- la preguntó cuando se separaron.  
  
-Vamos Spike, tú también lo deseas- le contestó tirando de uno de sus tirantes hacia abajo.  
  
-¡No! no lo quiero así- exclamó Spike cogiéndola de los hombros.  
  
En ese momento observó algo que le había pasado desapercibido con anterioridad. La mirada de Faye no era la normal. Algo se escondía detrás de ellos. Esta se empezó a reír al ver la cara de Spike, pero con una risa histérica, como si no estuviera en su juicio.  
  
Bajó la cabeza mientras Spike la seguía mirando subyugado por la transformación de la que estaba siendo testigo.  
  
-¿Prefieres que sea algo más... mala?- le preguntó al tiempo que levantaba la cara.  
  
Spike estaba sin habla. Los ojos de la mujer destilaban una mirada más venenosa que la picadura de un escorpión. De sus labios salía una mueca burlona al tiempo que un líquido rojo muy oscuro caía hasta su pecho.  
  
Ante esto, intentó soltarla y apartarse, pero sus manos se estaban hundiendo en el cuerpo de la mujer inexorablemente. Intentó gritar, pero no pudo articular ni una palabra. Edo estaba detrás de él y le tenía cogido del cuello -Hola Spike...- le susurró al oído -¿no quieres a una inocente niña para tu diversión?-.  
  
Spike giró todo lo que pudo sus ojos y vio a Edo. Pero su cara estaba recorrida de pústulas llenas de pus y un ojo suyo explotó sin hacer ruido derramándose por su mejilla. Un perro observaba la escena con las orejas levantadas sin ladrar ni hacer ningún movimiento.  
  
-¡Ein...!- murmuró Spike con el poco aliento que le quedaba.  
  
Faye le cogió la cara con las manos y le besó con pasión. Por mucho que lo intentó, el gusto a muerte entró en su boca y fue eso lo que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse; y de un movimiento arrancó los brazos podridos con los que Faye le tenía atrapado. Una vez libre gritó... gritó como si el alma quisiera escapara a traves de su boca mientras Faye le gritaba -¡eres mio!-.  
  
Se despertó de un salto sudando y sin saber en donde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Faye o a Edo, pero lo único que encontró fue la mochila.  
  
Tardó unos momentos en comprender que lo sucedido era en realidad un sueño. Un sueño macabro, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.  
  
-Debo salir de aquí como sea- se dijo al tiempo que echaba la mochila a la espalda.  
  
Escuchó a traves de la puerta. No percibió ningún ruido del exterior, por lo que decidió salir a echar un vistazo y ver si podía llegar hasta el muelle de carga.  
  
-¡Eres mio!- éscuchó en su cabeza como si de una canción pegadiza se tratase.  
  
-¡No! ¡no! ¡no soy de nadie!- gritó moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.  
  
Salió al pasillo corriendo sin mirar con la cabeza gacha. Estaba ya cansado; cansado de huir; cansado de tener ese miedo tan irracional. Lo que ahora ocupaba su cabeza eran sus instintos más primarios de seguridad. Sabía que si abandonaba, estaría condenando a muerte a sus compañeros, pero a lo que se enfrentaba no podía darle nombre. No tenía miedo a nadie en la galaxia, incluso se había enfrentado a un mutante una vez; mas esto no era un mutante, no era algo físico a lo que se pudiera enfrentar, era algo que le atacaba desde dentro y sabía en donde hacer más daño.  
  
-¡Eres mio!- oyó claramente a través del pasillo seguido del ruido de arañazos en el metal y esos gruñidos que le ponían la piel de gallina.  
  
Corrió en dirección contraria todo lo deprisa que podía y su maltrecha pierna permitía. Sintió que la criatura se estaba acercando y un olor repugnante llegó hasta su olfato. Giró la cabeza sin dejar de correr y pudo ver como una masa sin forma se acercaba en su dirección acortando la distancia que les separaba.  
  
En un recodo del pasillo se paró a coger aliento y se asomó por la esquina con la pistola en la mano. En cuanto la criatura fue minímamente visible la disparó lo que quedaba del cargador y metió otro nuevo. Volvió a dispararlo entero acertando todos los tiros en el blanco.  
  
-¡¡Aaaarrrrrghhhh!! ¿por qué Spike?-.  
  
Spike se desconcertó un momento. Era la voz de Jet y parecía que le había disparado a él. El sudor que cubría su cuerpo de repente se volvió frío y desagradable. El inconfundible olor del miedo estaba flotando a su alrededor. Se giró por el pasillo y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
-¿No quieres este cuerpo?- escuchó por detrás -sé que siempre lo has deseado... está es tu oportunidad... no temas, no te rechazaré-.  
  
En su alocada carrera, tropezó y cayó al suelo. La criatura seguía avanzando hacia él aunque ahora a un ritmo más lento.  
  
-¿No me recuerdas?- una cara de payaso apareció por entre la informe masa -me mataste sin ninguna consideración... ¡¡y sólo era un niño!!- exclamó al fin mientras abría una boca enorme y de ella salían varias caras padeciendo un sufrimiento indecible. La criatura pasó entonces por una de las pocas lámparas que quedaban y Spike pudo comtemplar por enésima vez su forma.  
  
Su forma era la de una ameba gigante. De color amarillo lechoso, de sus protuberancias, aparecían caras de personas sufriendo unos padecimientos inhumanos. Se arrastraba sin dejar ningún rastro de baba, lo único que hacía era absorber el calor de su alrededor hasta el punto dejar algo de escarcha a su paso.  
  
Spike le volvió a disparar y las balas se introdujeron en su cuerpo sin hacerle daño aparentemente. siguió disparando hasta vaciar el cargador. Algunas balas acertaban en las caras y las destrozaba, pero enseguida volvían a aparecer otras en su lugar.  
  
-¿No me quieres Spike?- preguntó una cara igual a la de Faye pero sin pelo.  
  
-Vamos compañero- dijo Jet que estaba a su lado -aquí estaremos todos juntos para siempre-.  
  
-¡¡¡ERES MIO!!!- gritaron todas las demás.  
  
-¡No! ¡no! ¡no! ¡dejádme en paz!- gritaba Spike retrocediendo según estaba tumbado.  
  
Su mochila dio contra la pared y la pequeña cajita de madera cayó al suelo. Misteriosamente, esta se abrió y de su interior salieron unos haces de luz de colores. La criatura pareció vacilar ante la vista de la caja abierta y lentamente empezó a retroceder.  
  
Spike observó este hecho y sin perder tiempo cogió el último cargador que le quedaba en el bolsillo y lo introdujo por la culata de su arma. Disparó a las cabezas de Jet y Faye en la parte que se unían al cuerpo de la criatura y salieron despedidas por el aire. Esta ni se inmutó por la pérdida y desapareció por el tunel.  
  
Las dos pequeñas cabezas perdieron su forma al caer al suelo. De la caja, los haces de luz se desviaron ellos mismos hasta enfocar las dos manchas. Al sentir la luz, estas se removieron como si tuvieran vida propia intentando escapar de la luz, pero finalmente fueron absorvidas por la caja, la cual se cerró otra vez por completo con un golpe seco.  
  
Spike cogió la caja con sus manos y la levantó hasta la altura de los ojos. El golpe había sido bastante fuerte, pero no había marcas en su superficie. Intentó abrirla, pero seguía siendo tan hermética como la primera vez que lo intentó.  
  
Con la caja en alto volvió la vista hacia donde la criatura había desaparecido y sonrió murmurando -ahora es mi turno...-.  
  
En el camarote de Faye, Spike volvió a registrar todo. Esta vez no buscaba armas ni ropa; estaba a la búsqueda de algo que le pudiera servir para entender la caja.  
  
-¡Eres mio!- se oía por los pasillos.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- se dijo Spike sin dejar de revolver todo.  
  
Por fin, en el mismo cajón en el que encontró la caja, un pequeño papel se hallaba doblado por la mitad justo en el sitio en donde había estado la misma encima. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo desdobló. Leyó con atención lo que allí estaba escrito y sonrió para sí mismo.  
  
En el mismo se explicaban entre otras cosas que la caja era un efectivo repelente contra la criatura de la cual se había escondido durante todos esos días. Eso se debía a que esa caja resultaba ser la cárcel de la cual no debía haber salido nunca y a la cual Spike tenía la obligación de hacerla volver si quería salir de esta.  
  
-No permitirá que me acerque a ella con esto a la vista- observó la caja encima de la mesa -tengo que encontrar alguna manera para acercarme a él y encerrarlo de nuevo... ¿cómo la abriré en el momento justo?-.  
  
Se encontraba con un dilema de difícil solución. No tenía ni idea del funcionamiento de la caja. Pensaba en ello cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta del camarote. Con la caja entre las manos se acercó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió con mucho cuidado. A la mitad del pasillo se encontraba Ein con las orejas levantadas. Al ver a Spike, dio un ladrido pero no se movió de donde estaba. Spike observaba al perro y de reojo a la caja.  
  
-¡Ein! ¡ven aquí!- llamó.  
  
Ein le contestó con un ladrido, pero no se movió de su sitio. Spike salió al pasillo y se acercó al perro, pero cuando este se acercaba, Ein se alejaba por el pasillo hasta quedar a la misma distancia de él volviendo la cabeza para comprobar que Spike le seguía.  
  
-Creo que quiere que le siga- murmuró entre dientes.  
  
Le siguió a través de la nave hasta la sala de máquinas. Allí se encontraban todas las máquinas de soporte vital de la nave, climatizador, gravedad artificial, oxigenador, etc. Ein no dejaba que Spike se acercara, pero tampoco huía y le estaba indicando un camino. Cerca del climatizador, el aire se hacía más frío a medida que se acercaban.  
  
-Estamos cerca, Ein, estamos cerca- susurró aferrando la caja contra su pecho y observando algún cambio en ella.  
  
Al doblar una esquina, Ein desapareció sin dejar rastro -¡Ein! ¡Ein!- le llamó Spike. El perro siguió sin aparecer -él sabrá cuidarse sólo- pensó al tiempo que seguía avanzando.  
  
Los pasillos eran estrechos y oscuros al intentar ahorrar lo máximo posible de espacio, y normamente solía hacer bastante calor, pero ahora el metal de las máquinas estaba frío como la nieve, y los dientes de Spike no tardaron en empezar a castañear en contra de su voluntad.  
  
En un pequeño ensanchamiento, pudo ver a la criatura. Parecía dormida, pero este ignoraba si algo así dormía. Se encontraba todo lo que era de larga en el suelo y las protuberancias que antes le salían del cuerpo, parecían lacias y estaban caídas en el suelo.  
  
Spike no notó ninguna voz en su cerebro y se empezó a preocupar -esto no es normal... no creo que le hiciera mucho daño con la pistola...-.  
  
La criatura se levantó en ese instante como si estuviera movida por un resorte -¡eres mio!- exclamó una enorme boca sin lengua y con los dientes verdosos y agujereados.  
  
Spike no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La caja la había guardado antes en uno de sus bolsillos para poder pasar a por los angostos pasadizos detrás de Ein. Sintió como un gran peso le inmovilizaba contra el suelo.  
  
Con la cara pegada a esa masa, sintió el olor a podredumbre que emanaba de ella mientras miles de lenguas recorrían su cara. La cara de Faye apareció frente a él.  
  
-¡Eres mio, por fin!- dijo mientras se empezaba a acercar a él.  
  
Spike intentó sacudirse y moverse, pero el peso que lo atrapaba contra el suelo no le dejaba moverse con libertad como para sacarla. La cara de Faye se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la suya cuando esta abrió la boca. La abrió poco a poco hasta deformar toda su cara y llegar a ser del tamaño de la cabeza de Spike.  
  
De su interior unos vapores malolientes se escapaban, y voces de sufrimiento salían de su interior oscuro como la boca de un lobo.  
  
-No te resistas... dentro de poco estarás con nosotros y todo será perfecto- escuchaba la voz de Jet a través del infecto agujero.  
  
No tenía salida y lo sabía. Con una mirada de rabia observó la boca -¡espero que te indigestes!- exclamó al tiempo que con un esfuerzo se metió de cabeza dentro de la boca.  
  
La criatura quedó unos instantes inmovilizada. Las pequeñas cabezas se reían histéricas. De pronto esta se empezó a sufrir una serie de convulsiones. Todas las cabezas callaron y un silencio, preludio de la muerte, inundó el lugar.  
  
Un haz de luz coloreada de diferentes colores se abrió paso por el cuerpo de la criatura en dirección al techo. Todas las cabezas sufrieron un espamo de dolor y la criatura comenzó a retorcerse girando sobre la luz. Toda su masa empezó a ser absorvida por la luz mientras dejaba al descubierto los cuerpos de cuatro personas que yacían en el suelo. Un último grito desgarrador atravesó el aire antes de que la caja se cerrara de un golpe girando sobre su base.  
  
Spike se despertó en la cama de Jet. Este, junto con Faye y Edo, esperaban pacientemente a que despertara. Spike se incorporó de inmediato.  
  
-¿Dónde está la criatura?- preguntó girando la cabeza a su alrededor.  
  
Jet se acercó hasta la cabezera de la cama y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo -tranquilízate compañero, está dentro de la caja y a buen reaudo-.  
  
Spike no quisó volver a tumbarse y se incorporó de nuevo -debemos deshacernos de esa cosa cuanto antes- pero cayó en la cama desmayado.  
  
Dos horas después se encontraban en el muelle de carga. Habían atado un misil de la Redtail a la caja y Faye esperaba dentro de la nave.  
  
-¿Preparada?- preguntó Jet desde el puente de mando.  
  
-Lista- contestó Faye.  
  
Jet pulsó el botón que abría el muelle. La puerta exterior se abrió lentamente dejando ver una pequeña estrella de clase M, parecida al sol terrestre. La luz cegó por un instante a Faye desde la cabina de su nave.  
  
-Hasta nunca- se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa vengadora al apretar el interruptor de los misiles.  
  
El misil con la caja salió disparado hacia la estrella dejando una estela de humo a su paso. Jet volvió a cerrar la compuerta y estiró los brazos -¡se acabó la pesadilla!- exclamó.  
  
Poco después, Faye y Jet volvían a estar en la habitación de Spike en donde este todavía estaba durmiendo desde que se desmayara. Spike se despertó de nuevo e hizo la misma pregunta.  
  
-¿Dónde está la criatura?-.  
  
Faye se echó el pelo hacia atrás -está en la caja camino de su destrucción en una estrella-.  
  
Spike abrió los ojos mirando con incredulidad a sus compañeros -¿no será verdad...?-.  
  
-Pues claro que sí- contestó Jet -no creeras que...-.  
  
Edo entró en el camarote con Ein en los brazos -¡he encontrado a Ein en la sala de máquinas!-.  
  
Los ojos del perro brillaron por un instante mientras por toda la nave se escuchaba...  
  
-¡¡¡ERES MIO!!!-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ..............................  
  
  
  
Bueno, ya he terminado la historia. Puede que no sea de mucho miedo, pero la verdad que imaginar a Ein con los ojos brillando mientras se escucha esa frase tan estremecedora, tendría que poner los pelos de punta (sobre todo si la cuenta alguien que sepa de verdad, aquí doy libertad para que la pueda modificar quien lo haga mejor en una hoguera de acampada).  
  
En fin, como ya sabéis, si os ha gustado la historia o mejor creéis que debería dedicarme a ponerme esparadrapo en la boca, me lo decís en redskinhead@hotmail.com  
  
Por último... tened cuidado cuando en la casa haga calor y alguna habitación esté fría, puede al final seas suyo. 


End file.
